


7 Cose

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Toro scatenato [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble a rating rosso su Lambo e I-pin adulti.





	1. Cap.1

Cap.1

_Probabilmente non dovrei dirlo, ma a volte ho così paura_

_Quando penso alla relazione che abbiamo condiviso._

 

Lambo sciolse le lunghe trecce di I-pin, passandoci le dita, sentiva i capelli di lei morbidi e lisci al tocco. Le baciò il collo sottile, accarezzandole i seni nudi, intrecciando le dita delle loro mani.

Tra i capelli ricci e scuri di Lambo, spiccavano le corna da toro lunghe due mani.

Le iridi verde scuro di lui brillavano nell’oscurità, mentre quelle color inchiostro di lei erano liquide.

“Probabilmente non dovrei dirtelo, amore, ma a volte ho così paura quando penso alla relazione che abbiamo condiviso. Sei la cosa più bella che potessi avere e ho paura di perderti” soffiò Lambo.

 

[100].


	2. Da Cap.2 a Cap.6

Cap.2

_ È stato fantastico, ma l'abbiamo perso. _

I-pin incrociò le gambe lisce, lasciate scoperte dallo spacco del suo kimono verde acqua, sull’umido manto erboso. La luce del sole le faceva brillare le grandi ciocche castane.

“Lei ha imparato a parlare anche Giapponese, oltre che cinese, adesso, ma lei continua a darsi della terza persona” sussurrò. Le sue labbra rosse si schiudevano ad ogni parola.

Alcuni petali rosa caddero dalle decorazioni che le tenevano ferme le lunghe trecce more.

“Oggi lei va a sposarsi, avrebbe voluto ci fossi anche tu” sussurrò. Guardò la lapide nera, con l’immagine di Sawada Tsunayoshi e avvertì una fitta al petto. “Anche Lambo avrebbe voluto”. 

[102].

Cap.3

_ Non è possibile per me fregarmene. _

Lambo si sedette accanto a I-pin e le porse uno spiedino di polpette di polpo.

“Non dovresti piangere per Hibari-san, non ti merita. Tu meriti di essere più libera e felice di qualche regola.

In fondo, persino quando esplodi per timidezza sei stupenda” sussurrò.

I-pin si asciugò le lacrime e tirò su con il naso.

“Lei non esplode più” borbottò.

Lambo si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Spero che almeno la mia figuraccia ti rallegri” sussurrò.

I-pin gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Lei trova te più carino, anche se non sei cinese. Lei potrebbe rivalutarti” gli disse.

[100].

Cap.4

_ E ora siamo in piedi sotto la pioggia _

Lambo si pulì la bocca sporca di sangue con il dorso della mano e si piegò in avanti, porgendo l’altra alla giovane per terra.

“Diamine, non si era ancora rimarginato il taglio precedente” si lamentò.

I-pin afferrò la sua mano e, col suo aiuto, si rimise a fatica in piedi, le treccine sporche di fango.

“Lei gli farà pentire di essere nati” sibilò. Si mise in posizione di combattimento.

< Non ne dubito, mia regina delle arti marziali > pensò Bovino. La pioggia gli scendeva lungo il viso, diluendo il sangue sul suo viso. Dei fulmini iniziarono a sfrigolare tutt’intorno a lui.

[102].

Cap.5

_ Ma niente cambierà mai finché ascolterai, tesoro. _

“Sentite, non cambierà niente finché non mi ascolterete. Non c’è un tasto di reset, non possiamo far tornare in vita il Giovane Vongola solo volendolo…”. Lambo si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò vigorosamente. Una serie di fulmini sfrigolavano da un corno all’altro sulla sua testa.

“Ho perso mio fratello che ero ancora molto piccolo e ho fatto sempre l’hitman. Eppure con loro avevo trovato una famiglia. Nessuno più di me vorrebbe che le cose fossero andate diversamente, ma questa è la nostra realtà.

Dobbiamo fare fronte unito, della famiglia siamo rimasti solo noi” spiegò.

I-pin lo guardava fisso.

[100].

Cap.6

__

_ Le sette cose che odio di te  _

_ Sei inutile, i tuoi giochi  _

“Sai, ci sono sette cose che lei odia di te” sussurrò I-pin.

Lambo le sbottonò il kimono, sentendo la seta sotto le dita e le posò una serie di baci nell’incavo del collo.

“Ad esempio? Il fatto che sono una stupida mucca inutile?” domandò.

I-pin socchiuse gli occhi e gli mordicchiò il labbro.

“Lei non pensa che tu sia inutile” mormorò.

< Zio Ryohei mi difendeva sempre quando lo dicevano. Persino da Stupidera, mi manca così tanto > pensò.

“Lei pensa che tu faccia giochetti stupidi” borbottò I-pin.

Lambo le accarezzò il fianco.

“Spero tu non ti riferisca a questi” soffiò.

[101].  
  



	3. 7 cose

AU.

 

Cap.7 Indeciso

 

 _Sei insicuro, mi ami, ma ti piace lei._  
  


I-pin si sedette sul letto e incrociò le gambe, guardò attraverso la finestra e salutò il giovane nella sua camera, intento a salutarla a sua volta.

Lambo socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise. Recuperò un cartoncino e un pennarello e vi scrisse: “Haru non è ancora rientrata”.

I-pin scrisse sul proprio cartoncino: “Meglio, un po’ di tempo solo per noi”. Lo sollevò e vide Lambo ridacchiare, leggendo.

< Perché devi essere così insicuro? Siamo cresciuti insieme guardandoci attraverso queste finestre. Lo so che ti piaccio io, allora perché ti ostini a stare con lei? > si domandò, giocherellando con la treccia.

 

[101].

 

 

Cap.8 Nuova vita

 

_Mi fai ridere, mi fai piangere._

 

Lambo la strinse a sé singhiozzando e le posò un bacio sulla testa, sui capelli di lei.

“Non potevi darmi una notizia migliore” sussurrò. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso sorridente, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi verde speranza.

I-pin arrossì e si morse l’interno della guancia, accarezzandogli la spalla.

“Lei certo… Voglio dire ‘io’…”. Prese fiato e abbassò lo sguardo. “Sono sicura, sono incinta”. Aveva uno spiccato accento straniero.

Lambo le accarezzò il viso tra le mani, gettando indietro la testa, ridendo rumorosamente.

“Questo è fantastico” sussurrò.

< Alla fine la vita sconfigge sempre la morte > pensò.

 

[100].

 

 

Cap.9

_Non so quale parte comprare._

 

Lambo si fece sedere I-pin sulle gambe, con una mano iniziò a prepararla, mentre con l’altra le accarezzava il collo. Le posò un bacio sullo zigomo, il suo corpo era bollente a contatto con la pelle pallida della cinese.

L’aria della sera entrava dalla finestra socchiusa, facendo rabbrividire entrambi.

< Amo in egual misura quando sei timido, dolce, impacciato e quando sei così seducente. Sei rimasto tutto sommato un bambino che ama i dolci e scherzare. Eppure sai diventare un uomo passionale, attento, seducente.

Ogni volta mi sorprendono questi due lati di te.

Non sai quale dei due lati di te preferisco > pensò I-pin.

 

[105].

 

 

Cap.10

 

_I tuoi amici sono cretini._

_Quando ti comporti come loro sappi solo che fa male._

 

I-pin si affacciò dalla finestra e vide che Lambo stava spaccando a calci un distributore di giornali insieme a Ken. Quest’ultimo rideva sguaiatamente, una ciocca bionda gli era sfuggita dagl’innumerevoli fermacapelli e gli copriva il viso, sul suo naso risaltava una cicatrice.

Lambo teneva una mano sul fianco, lì dove una catena gli decorava una catena.

“Vediamo se adesso finalmente quell’idiota della famiglia rivale si accorgerà che ci sono ancora dei dissidenti che respirano” si vantò il Bovino.

“In caso contrario distruggeremo tutte le vetrine della città a suona di bombe” disse Ken, ghignando.

I-pin sospirò.

< Queste sono dimostrazioni stupide > pensò.

 

[103].

 


	4. 11 and 12

Cap.11

 

_Voglio stare con uno che conosco._

 

Lambo si sfilò la giacca di pelle che indossava e la lasciò ricadere sulla sedia, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori. Teneva un occhio chiuso e le labbra sottili sporte in fuori.

“Sai… Oggi pensavo…” sussurrò.

I-pin mise un coperchio al piatto di ramen e si voltò verso di lui.

“Qualcosa di serio? Hai una voce parecchio cupa” sussurrò.

Lambo negò pigramente con il capo.

“Ti piacerebbe di più se indossassi un kimono? Magari di seta” propose.

La giovane si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Assolutamente no, voglio stare con qualcuno che conosco e riconosco” rispose.

 

[102].

Cap.12 Perdita e sofferenza

 

 _E la settima cosa che odio di più_  
E' che fai in modo che io ti ami.  
  
  


 

“N-no… dai, rialzati. Ti prego, non anche tu!” gridò Lambo. Cadde in ginocchio, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, mentre era scosso da tremiti.

Scuderia gemette, il sangue colava dal moncherino della sua zampa.

“Lambo… De-Devo ucciderlo… In queste condizioni non ci può più aiutare… non possiamo lasciarlo ad agonizzare” mormorò I-pin.

Lambo serrò i pugni, rialzandosi, i nitriti sofferenti della bestia risuonavano tutt’intorno.

“No, è mio amico. Gli devo almeno questo” sussurrò.

< Eri il ricordo di una vita che ho perso, non posso attaccarmi al passato > pensò. Trapassò l’animale con un pugno avvolto da fulmini verdini.

< Odio quanto io ami il tuo coraggio > pensò I-pin.

 

[110].


	5. 7 cose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr0Wv5DJhuk; Miley Cyrus - 7 Things.

Cap.21

_ I tuoi vecchi jeans Levi's   
e quando ci baciamo, sono ipnotizzata. _ _ _

I-pin slacciò i pantaloni di Lambo e passò le mani sul tessuto lacero dei jeans, sentendolo consumato sotto le dita.

Lambo finì di togliersi i pantaloni e li scalciò via, la sua pelle era abbronzata, in contrasto con quella chiara di I-pin.

I-pin gli accarezzò i glutei sodi stretti dai boxer.

Lambo le passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé, baciandola con foga. I-pin mugolò, ricambiando al bacio, lasciandosi andare agli assalti della lingua di lui, sporgendo la testa nella sua direzione.

< Quando ci baciamo mi sento come ipnotizzata. Non farei altro > pensò, desiderosa.

[100].

 

 

Cap.22 

_Mi fai ridere, mi fai piangere;_

_ma immagino che dovrò convivere con entrambe le cose._

 

I-pin era sdraiata su Lambo, la sua mano in quella di lui, appoggiate sul petto muscoloso di lui.

“Sai, dovresti iniziare a utilizzare in modo più innovativo la tua frusta”. Scherzò lei, giocherellando con le diverse treccine di lui, con l’altra mano.

“Oh, io preferisco i modi alternativi che inventi con i tuoi capelli” ribatté Lambo.

I-pin scoppiò a ridere, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Quanto sei idiota, amore mio” sussurrò. Sentiva il corpo bollente di lui fare un po’ di tepore al suo.

“Ehi, amore… Pensavo… Lo sai che ti amo?” domandò Lambo.

“Mnh?” chiese I-pin.

“Se dovessi morire, ricordati di questi momenti. Promettimelo” disse Lambo.

 

[105].

 

 

 

Cap.23

 

_La tua mano nella mia,_

_quando siamo intrecciati tutto va bene._

 

Lambo stringeva i fianchi di I-pin, stesa sotto di lui, il calore dell’amplesso li univa. Lambo si muoveva rapidamente dentro di lei, i loro ansiti risuonavano per la stanza.

Entrambi avevano i lunghi capelli neri sciolti e le ciocche aderivano ai loro corpi tesi e sudati.

Lambo la baciò ripetutamente, inframmezzando i loro sospiri e gemiti, le loro labbra erano arrossate, screpolate e secche.

I-pin teneva gli occhi socchiusi, Lambo sgranati, ma entrambi avevano le pupille dilatate.

Una voluminosa ciocca di capelli mori copriva uno dei due occhi di Lambo, mentre si vedeva che l’altro brillava di riflessi verde smeraldo.

 

[100].

 

Cap.24

 

_Voglio stare con l'unico che conosco._

 

I-pin si aggrappò alle corna di Lambo, così stretta da far sbiancare le nocche, mentre lui la baciava nell’incavo del collo.

I-pin boccheggiò, rossa in viso.

< Mi sento al sicuro dal mondo, sono convinta che resterai al mio fianco, soltanto la notte. Quando al sicuro tra le mura del nostro rifugio diventiamo una cosa sola e i nostri corpi sono intrecciati.

Non vorrei mai farlo con nessun altro, io voglio stare solo con te. Il te, però, che conosco. Il mio impacciato Bovino che lotta con il passato per rendere migliore il futuro. Sei tu quello di cui mi sono innamorata > pensò.

 

[104].

Cap.25

 

_E la settima cosa che mi piace di più_

_è che fai in modo che io ti ami._

 

I-pin si piegò in due dalle risate, appoggiò le mani dalle dita sottili sulle ginocchia, coperte dal kimono di seta cinese rossa che indossava.

Lambo si grattò la testa, aveva gli spaghetti sui capelli mori, la pentola su un corno e la faccia sporca di sugo.

“Qualcosa mi dice che non riuscirò a farti assaggiare la cucina italiana ed è meglio che continui a cucinare” disse, arrossendo.

I-pin riprese fiato a fatica e rischiò di cadere all’indietro, si appoggiò con la spalla alla parete.

“Oh, amore, sei unico” disse I-pin. Lo raggiunse e gli passò l’indice sulla guancia, leccando la salsa.

< Ti amo quando fai così > pensò.

 

[109].

 


End file.
